


О бороде, дружбе и ошибках прошлого

by virdirthara



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Humor, Humor, M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdirthara/pseuds/virdirthara
Summary: Гаррет Хоук порядочно набрался, проиграл в «порочную добродетель» и опрометчиво пообещал побриться.
Relationships: Fenris/Male Hawke
Kudos: 4





	О бороде, дружбе и ошибках прошлого

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть части тела персонажа, хулиганство, незначительные расхождения с каноном (альтернативная сцена воссоединения), упорос, мастурбация
> 
> Коллаж к работе от SofiaSain:https://images2.imgbox.com/00/b3/NBqn650W_o.jpg  
> Коллаж к работе от Ranavern: https://images2.imgbox.com/36/e5/AsACiIux_o.jpg  
> Спасибо вам огромное!

Гаррет Хоук уже сто раз клялся, что никогда больше не будет ставить против Изабелы. Тем вечером он как никогда сильно сожалел, что эти клятвы не заходили дальше пустых обещаний.

Всё начиналось довольно обычно — «Висельник» привычно вонял чем-то, чему Хоук опасался даже дать название (и что больше напоминало аромат прокисшего эля в сочетании с тухлым сыром), гудел и был полон самой разношёрстной публики. Краем глаза Гаррет заметил очередную темную фигуру в капюшоне, как обычно, в самом углу зала — серьёзно, кто до сих пор может считать это укромным местом, если любой мало-мальски подозрительный парень непременно окопается именно там? — и определил в нём убийцу из Общества. У барной стойки благочестиво пошатывался пьяный храмовник, за ближайшим столом хохотали стражники — кажется, один из них был под началом Авелин, — а в паре дюжих парней, от которых через всю таверну несло рыбой и солью, безошибочно угадывались матросы.

Хоук мысленно сделал зарубку стукнуть об этом Варрику и подошел к столу, который обычно занимали его... компаньоны; Гаррет постоянно напоминал себе, что даже в мыслях лучше называть их нейтральным словом «спутники», чем куда более искренним и сердечным «бестолочи».

Компания уже потихоньку начала собираться — Изабела с Варриком никуда и не уходили, Мерриль каким-то чудом умудрилась не заблудиться и дошла вовремя (или же всё-таки заблудилась и в итоге пришла в «Висельник», хотя не собиралась сюда изначально). Не было только Себастьяна (положа руку на сердце, у Гаррета не было никаких претензий по этому поводу — пусть они с Себастьяном и ладили довольно неплохо, но игру его присутствие точно не красило) и Андерса — маг явно в очередной раз задерживался в клинике. Гаррет с лёгким беспокойством подумал, что Андерс, который и без того с каждым днем выглядел всё более бледным и осунувшимся, эдак и вовсе загонит себя в гроб — если не нездоровой обсессией на революциях, так желанием вылечить каждого, кто появится на пороге его лечебницы.

Не то чтобы Гаррет не одобрял желание творить добрые дела — в Киркволле их точно было далеко не в избытке, да и сам он не сказать чтобы всегда проходил мимо страждущих; но кажется, что у Андерса в принципе не было никакого понятия о том, когда наступает дивное слово «остановиться», и ему самому не помешала бы дружеская помощь.

Фенрис тоже был здесь — как и всегда, при виде эльфа что-то внутри Гаррета болезненно ёкнуло и оборвалось.

Впрочем, сейчас было значительно легче — в конце концов, прошло уже почти три года.  
Хоук, признаться, уже всерьёз начинал подумывать простить и отпустить — не то чтобы он считал себя чем-то обязанным Фенрису или ограничивал бы того, задумай он вступить с кем-то в отношения (насколько Гаррету было, впрочем, известно, у Фенриса так никого и не появилось — Хоук не мог сказать, вызывал у него этот факт абсолютное облегчение или непонимание, смешанное с тихой злостью).

Фенрис, однако, так не считал — если судить по тому, как эльфа перекашивало, когда Гаррет вызывался проводить Андерса до лечебницы темным вечером (то, что его манифесты и призывы к борьбе не доведут до добра, было неочевидно разве что слабоумному), или когда маг отводил его в сторону обсудить очередное «что-то важное»; или когда эльф едва заметно морщился и мрачнел, когда Варрик снова начинал поддразнивать Хоука на тему «благородных дочек» и непрошеного сводничества дражайшей маменьки Лиандры.

Хоук даже и упоминать не хотел об эпизоде с наемным убийцей (да, Гаррет тогда всерьёз задумался над тем, чтобы принять предложение — он не Себастьян, в конце концов, во всякие целибаты (что за слово дурацкое) не нанимался, и взглядом задержался на бедрах Ворона дольше необходимого — было на что посмотреть) — тогда Гаррет почти снова было поверил, что Создателю на него не то чтобы совсем уж насрать и что сейчас Фенрис головой дойдёт до очевидного «если с Хоуком не буду я, то, возможно, что с Хоуком буду не я» и придет поговорить, чем вернет в существование Гаррета какое-то подобие личной жизни и счастливых отношений.

Но нет — Фенрис только зарычал на Зеврана, чем поверг в шок всю компанию (и Гаррета — в первую очередь), обломал Хоуку возможность заняться хорошим сексом и ушел дальше профессионально мрачнеть в свое поместье. Как говорится, никогда такого не было — и вот опять.

Гаррет почувствовал, что настроение стремительно покатилось мабари под хвост; он встряхнулся, прогоняя дурацкие мысли, и нацепил на лицо улыбку. Сейчас он отвлечётся на игру, и все беды — от брата в ордене Серых до киркволльских маго-храмовничьих трений и гарретового разбитого сердца — останутся позади.

Собственно, если так подумать, в тот день с самого начала не задалось практически всё; неудивительно, что в итоге он продул так позорно.

Ничто не предвещало беды; Хоук не в первый раз в пух и прах проигрывал Изабеле или Варрику, а порой даже и Фенрису (иногда нарочно, по велению сердца и нежных чувств), и всё заканчивалось одинаково: он расставался с частью содержимого кошелька или выполнял какое-нибудь дурацкое желание всем на потеху, затем пьяный шел домой и сожалел, что вообще дошел до жизни такой. Потом он беспробудно спал до утра, благодарил Создателя за суп Бодана Феддика и антипохмельный чай Ораны, и всё возвращалось на круги своя.  
Но не тем вечером.

Угораздило же Хоука в очередной раз выпить лишнего — а что вы хотели, жизнь того, кто разгребает киркволльское дерьмо без права на благодарность, вообще не настойка из эльфийского корня — и в порыве плохо залитой дешевым пойлом тоски пообещать, что если всё настолько паршиво, что если он этим вечером ещё и проиграет, то плюнет на всё и начнет жизнь сначала. Да хотя бы бороду сбреет!..

Орава бестолочей из окружения Гаррета довольно и пьяно загудела, и Изабела, паршивка такая, не преминула поймать его на слове.

Наутро голова Хоука напоминала Расколотую гору — как по виду, так и по ощущениям. Застонав и безуспешно попытавшись остановить вращение собственной спальни — вряд ли ему в этом деле помогла бы даже магия — Гаррет уныло побрел вниз, к бочке с водой. Мысленно попросив прощения у Бодана, который обычно набирает туда свежую воду, Хоук парой слов помолился Создателю и несколько раз окунул туда голову. Мир вокруг стал более резким и отчетливым, настроение — ещё более скверным.

Если бы Гаррета так сильно не тошнило, он бы встряхнулся, разбрызгивая в сторону капли воды, — сейчас Хоук как никогда ощущал родство со своим мабари; с тем исключением, что у его собаки ни разу не было жёсткого похмелья.

С бороды тонкой струйкой капало на холодный пол, и Хоук, потянувшийся было вытереть и её мягким полотенцем, вдруг вспомнил собственное опрометчивое обещание.

Желание наследника семьи Амелл умереть стало совершенно невыносимым.  
Гаррет медленно прикрыл глаза и кликнул Бодана, приказав принести ему кинжал поострее.

Когда Гаррет Хоук тем вечером в очередной раз зашёл в таверну «Висельник», в шумном зале впервые повисла звенящая тишина.

Корф, как раз заполнявший кружку какого-то бедолаги элем, замер и не заметил, как напиток полился через край. Едкая официантка Нора, одна из муз Варрика и самых непробиваемых женщин Тедаса, которая за годы работы в «Висельнике» видела всё под и над луной, слегка споткнулась и чуть было не опрокинула поднос на колени какого-то выпивохи. Болтливый философ, без отборной околесицы которого не обходился ни один вечер в таверне, вдруг замолчал и рефлекторно схватился за седеющую бороду.

Хоук, в принципе, давно привыкший быть в центре внимания, вдруг почувствовал себя удивительно неуютно и прибавил шагу, направляясь к столу, где сидели друзья и уже полным ходом шла игра в карты.

Их выражения лиц также демонстрировали совершенную пустоту, а челюсти отвисли совершенно недвусмысленно.

— Такого я точно не ожидал, — неприятно поразился Гаррет и тихо присел на скамью. — Как видите, обещание выполнено.

Через мгновение таверна отмерла и вновь загомонила. Гаррет затылком чувствовал на себе косые взгляды и изо всех сил постарался не прислушиваться к тому, что именно о нём — а это не вызывало сомнений — сейчас судачит весь контингент «Висельника».

За столом Хоука продолжали хранить молчание.

— Тебе же теперь эль не продадут, — наконец подала голос пиратка.

То, что Изабела заговорила первой, дало Гаррету понять, что сейчас начнется пытка, которая не снилась даже Антиванским Воронам.

— Почему? — недоуменно нахмурился Хоук.

— Возрастом не выйдешь, — нарочито серьёзно пояснила Авелин. Гаррет подобрался, справедливо ощущая недоброе.

— Серьёзно, Хоук, ты словно потерял лет эдак пятнадцать.

— Кто ты, франт, и куда ты дел старину Гаррета? — осведомился Варрик патетично и громко захохотал. Бьянка за его плечом тоже затряслась, словно вторя своему не менее безбородому спутнику.

— Ладно, я — гном. Меня всю жизнь попрекают отсутствием растительности на лице, мне это не впервой, но кто бы мог подумать, что это однажды случится и с человеком?

— Варрик... — предупреждающе (вернее сказать, умоляюще) начал Гаррет, прекрасно понимая, что из этой ситуации ему уже не выбраться.

Мерриль глядела на него во все глаза, широко раскрыв рот. Выражение лица Авелин было сложным, но не впечатлённым (благослови Создатель её душу).

Фенрис пристально смотрел на Гаррета и безмолвствовал.

— Вот это да, — в совершенном восторге хмыкнула Изабела и потянулась рукой к Гаррету, бесцеремонно потрепав его за непривычно гладкую щеку. — Видят боги, в моей жизни мало кто исполнял обещания — но и те, кто это всё же делал, теперь никогда не смогут встать с тобой на одну доску, Хоук.

— Хоук сказал — Хоук сделал, — буркнул Гаррет, как никогда за почти тридцать с лишним лет существования желая провалиться сквозь землю куда-нибудь на Глубинные тропы.

Ему и без того было плохо — похмелье, конечно, почти отпустило, а после кружечки эля и вовсе сойдёт на нет — но Хоуку постоянно казалось, что ему чего-то не хватает. Лицо ощущалось каким-то отвратительно ровным, почти полированным, слишком легким, и Хоук не ощущал себя собой, а каким-то холеным орлесианским нобилем вроде одного из семьи де Копьи.

На душе Защитника было тяжело и больно — а теперь его соратники ещё и подкидывают дровишек в костер его отрезанного достоинства.

И, конечно же, Изабела снова не заставила себя ждать.

— Мой друг, ты только что оставил свой след в истории. Помощь Киркволлу? Уничтожение банд? Справедливость и восхождение по общественной лестнице? Ерунда какая. То ли дело это — это действительно заставит людей чесать языками. Да где вообще такое видано? Хоук без бороды — что женщина без...

— Мой ход, — поспешно закашлялась доселе молчавшая Авелин и метнула на Изабелу убийственный взгляд. От такого взора городские стражники обычно вытягивались по струнке, но пиратка лишь довольно хохотнула.

— «Без груди» — хотела сказать ривейни, — тактично дополнил гном, который наконец перестал смеяться и расплылся в улыбке. Неуемное воображение талантливого писателя явно пребывало в восторге от происходящего и мысленно дописывало в книгу новую сцену.

— Именно это я и имела в виду, — подтвердила Изабела, осклабившись своей фирменной ухмылкой, которая обычно означала «ничего подобного».

— Я, признаться, не особенно понимаю, что происходит, — Мерриль хлопнула глазами и мягко продолжила, — но мне кажется, что Хоуку очень идут перемены во внешности. Он стал таким гладким... и упругим! Прямо как...

— МОЙ ХОД, — снова рявкнула Авелин, на сей раз позабыв закашляться, прежде чем Изабела успела вставить новую сальную шутку.

Юная светловолосая официантка, очень вовремя подошедшая с элем, обрадовала было Хоука своим появлением — ровно до того момента, как она, ранее никогда не высказывавшая к Гаррету особого интереса, не наклонилась пониже и чуть не вывалила перед ним всё внушительное содержимое декольте, восторженно прошептав: «Теперь вы выглядите так аристократично!»

Варрик с Изабелой дружно восхохотали над лавкою.

— Вот он — истинный путь от немытого беженца до настоящего дворянина, — пробормотал Хоук и покосился на Фенриса, ожидая от эльфа хоть какой-то реакции: если не на бороду, то хотя бы на эскападу молодой подавальщицы.

Эльф лишь буравил его мрачным взглядом и продолжал молчать. Гаррету было совершенно невдомёк, что же тот думает, но ясно было одно — новый Хоук ему, кажется, пришелся не по нраву.

— Побрить что-нибудь иногда действительно бывает полезно, — подтвердила Изабела мурлыкающим тоном кошки, которая украла с королевской кухни огромную жирную рыбу, — освежает ощущения.

Долийка непонимающе повернулась к Изабеле, явно собираясь попросить разъяснения, но Гаррету, к счастью, даже не пришлось поспешно вопить привычное «ИЗАБЕЛА, НЕТ!» — обстановку слегка разрядило появление на пороге таверны Андерса. Целитель, как и всегда, выглядел изнуренным — под глазами залегли глубокие синяки, а лицо залила болезненная бледность. Он казался тоньше обычного — Мерриль сказала бы, что даже перья на его куртке поникли бы, если бы были живые.

Видит Создатель, Хоук ещё никогда так сильно не был рад видеть Андерса.

Маг неторопливой и не очень твёрдой походкой направился к столу и сел возле Хоука, тепло кивнув ему, — очевидно, от усталости маг даже не обратил внимание, что в Гаррете что-то изменилось.  
Через мгновение он, однако, пристально всмотрелся в лицо Хоука и пару раз моргнул, вероятно, пытаясь убедиться в действительности видения и осознать, что слегка потерявший растительность Гаррет — не шутка его утомленного разума.

Андерс изогнул бровь и, улыбаясь, слегка покачал головой.

— Хоук, мы же пошутили тогда, — примирительно заметил маг, — никто всерьёз не ожидал, что ты...  
— Объявишь своей бороде Право Уничтожения, — с готовностью помог Варрик. Андерс заметно поморщился, явно не оценив шутку. На всё, что было связано с Кругами и храмовниками, у него никогда не доставало юмора.

— Вроде того. Как тебе вообще в голову могло прийти, что мы действительно потребуем от тебя побриться?

— Такой вот я с детства загадочный, — мрачно ответствовал Хоук и приложился к кружке. Он уже начинал скучать по своей безвинно отрезанной поросли.

— Не то чтобы я был против, — вдруг добавил маг и лукаво сощурился. В его глазах вдруг заплясали знакомые Хоуку лучистые смешинки — с каждым прошедшим месяцем они появлялись всё реже, и Гаррет не мог не отметить, насколько они преображают лицо целителя и делают его счастливее и свободнее от тяжелых мыслей — пусть и всего на одно мгновение. — Так ты выглядишь ничуть не хуже. Скорее напротив — если до этого ты просто притягивал взгляды, то теперь как в Верхнем, так и Нижнем городе прибавится разбитых сердец.

Гаррет, вздохнув, пробормотал смятенное «спасибо», а Фенрис напротив заметно нахохлился и сдвинул брови. Взгляд, который тот метнул на мага, не предвещал ему ничего хорошего.  
Совершенно не впечатлившись угрожающим взором эльфа, Андерс пожал плечами и снова внимательно посмотрел на Хоука, очевидно, пытаясь в деталях рассмотреть изменения в его внешности и хорошо их запомнить.

— Ты теперь очень похож на Карвера, — вдруг прощебетала озарённая Мерриль. Варрик издал звук, напоминающий что-то среднее между «пф» и «кхм», пиратка радостно и предвкушающе заулыбалась, а Гаррет от этого заявления окончательно скис. — Вернее, он на тебя — ты же старше. В общем, вы теперь просто как две капли воды! Только ты не такой хмурый — ну, обычно не такой. Сейчас такой же. И Карвер все равно выглядит моложе. Потому что он...

— Спасибо, Мерриль, — то ли простонал, то ли поблагодарил Хоук и в очередной раз проклял тот день, когда его семью принесло в Киркволл. — Если до этого мне просто было грустно, то после твоего сравнения хочется запереться в имении и не выходить оттуда, пока борода не отрастёт обратно. Создатель, — в отчаянии проговорил Гаррет, — это же займёт целый год!..

— Да ничего, не расстраивайся! Всё равно же обратно вырастет, — «приободрила» Изабела. — Хоукова борода — что тот куст, который не задушишь, не убьешь; даже на моровой пустоши вылезет. То бишь как там его... ещё название было такое поэтичное. Романс дикаря? Серенада варвара?

— Ария вандала, — устало поправил пиратку Андерс и прикрыл глаза рукой.

— Точно, — энергично подтвердила та, — я знала, что ты вспомнишь, это же твоя... тема.

— Куда уж мне до тебя, — саркастично заметил Андерс, — ведь твоя тема по жизни — бородатые шутки.

Гаррет слегка изменился в лице.

— ...прости, Хоук. Не подумал, — повинился маг и поспешно отвернулся в сторону. Перья на его плечах выразительно затряслись.

— Андерс — единственный, кто меня любит в этом зале, полном злых и едких насмешников, — трагично резюмировал грустный Гаррет и вернулся к проверенному решению всех проблем: алкоголю.

На Фенриса он больше даже не смотрел — настроение у Хоука и так было ниже Глубинных троп, а эльф, который за весь вечер пока не удосужился сказать ему и слова, точно не способствовал его повышению.

Гаррету и так сейчас было похмельно и скорбно — он не хотел думать ещё и о том, что тот, кто должен, по идее, первым замечать «малейшие перемены в до боли знакомых, дорогих сердцу чертах» (да, Хоук тоже читал книги Варрика), сегодня не удостоил его и коротким приветствием.

— Не единственный, — хмыкнул гном, когда официантка вместе с очередной пинтой эля принесла обновлённому и сексуально безбородому Гаррету ворох записок с назначенными тайными встречами.

По мере того, как вечер продолжался, Гаррет, видимо, не наученный ничему ни жизнью, ни Создателем, снова набрался и ближе к концу даже преисполнился некоего смирения в отношении своей безбородости.

В конце концов — что плохого в том, что им ещё сильнее стали интересоваться женщины и мужчины? В конце концов — не Фенрисом единым. Видит Андрасте, Гаррет пытался, и не раз, но третий год — это уже чересчур.

Нельзя всю жизнь хранить в парадном зале разбитую вазу просто потому, что она была самой любимой — от этого она магическим образом не склеится заново. Может быть, пора выбросить осколки прочь и поставить туда новую и красивую, а не терпеть сочувственно-жалостливые взгляды гостей?

А то эдак его действительно назовут Себастьяном.

Когда Андерс склонился к его уху и прошептал, что хочет обсудить с ним кое-что важное сегодня в лечебнице, просветлённый Гаррет, преисполненный пьяной философии, подмигнул магу и почти на том и порешил.

Почти.

Когда Фенрис вдруг резко встал из-за стола и направился к выходу, это стало неожиданностью для всех. Все недоуменно вскинулись, и только Изабела едва слышно и понимающе фыркнула.

Гаррет даже не успел подумать совершенно резонное и правильное «ну и пусть себе», как ноги сами понесли его к выходу вслед за эльфом, который вихрем пронесся через зал и мгновенно оказался на улице.

Невзирая на не самое трезвое состояние и какую-то девицу, которую он чуть не сшиб по пути («Я и сама упаду к твоим ногам, красавчик!»), Хоуку всё же удалось догнать явно рассерженного эльфа, который размашисто шагал по улице Нижнего города.

— Фенрис, подожди!

Эльф даже не повернул головы.

Выносливость не то чтобы была слабой стороной Гаррета, но, видит Создатель, навеселе он всё же старался не бегать (хотя, как видит всё тот же Создатель, частенько приходилось). Когда Хоук наконец поравнялся с Фенрисом, то уже порядочно запыхался и тяжело дышал.

— Да что на тебя нашло?! — недоумевающе воскликнул он, чувствуя, как поднимают голову мелкая обида и почти беспричинная злость. — Что с тобой не так?

— Что со мной не так? — почти прошипел эльф и яростно выдернул руку, за которую Хоук схватился, когда наконец догнал его. Глаза Фенриса полыхали чистой эмоцией, которую легко и небеспричинно можно было принять за злость, если бы Хоук не знал Фенриса так хорошо и не был способен разглядеть в них непонятную затаённую боль, отчего он вдруг разъярился ещё сильнее.

— Ну а с кем?! — громко и крайне возмущенно воскликнул Гаррет, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что луженой глоткой орёт на все трущобы Киркволла, тем самым посвящая попрошаек, пьяниц и разбойников из подворотни в свою личную драму.

— Я всего лишь сбриваю бороду из-за проигрыша в карты — ты ведёшь себя так, словно я распорол себе руки и обратился к магии крови. Каждый в этой сраной таверне, прошеный и непрошеный, да сказал мне что-то на эту тему, но от тебя я не дождался ни слова. Дело что, в бороде? Да нихрена оно ни в какой не бороде! — Хоук, уже не стесняясь, орал во весь голос, потому что три года воздержания и несколько дней повторяющихся возлияний могут довести до неадекватного состояния даже Защитника. — Если у тебя есть ко мне какие-то претензии, то давай! Выскажи их. Хоть в такой мелочи выскажи. Всё лучше, чем неожиданно бросать меня без объяснения и ничего не говорить целых три года.

Вдруг Фенрис, лицо которого на протяжении всего хоукова монолога заливалось краской так, что видно было даже на смуглой коже, кажется, растерял весь пыл. Обычно безукоризненно вежливый или, напротив, неистовый почти до безумия, эльф как-то разом обмяк и сделался словно бы меньше ростом. Глаза, яростно прищуренные и горящие, в одно мгновение потухли.

Эльф зашагал медленнее, пока вовсе не остановился и устало потер их ладонью.

— Нет у меня к тебе... — голос Фенриса звучал тихо и тускло, и у Гаррета, который немного выпустил пар и даже слегка протрезвел, вдруг сжалось сердце, — никаких претензий.

— Я ничего не пойму, если ты не скажешь, Фенрис, — уже спокойно ответил Гаррет. Видит Создатель, жизнь его к такому не готовила. — Ты явно обижен и расстроен. Чем?..

Едкое и порождённое застарелой обидой «на этот раз» всё же крутилось у Гаррета на языке, но там и сгинуло.

Фенрис повертел головой, невесело усмехнулся, оценив обстановку, и заметил:

— Это Создателем забытое место — не самое подходящее для такого разговора. Ты ведь собирался домой, в имение? Давай поговорим там.

Гаррет хотел было сразу же безоговорочно согласиться, но эльф слегка натянуто продолжил:

— Или после «Висельника» ты собирался идти... куда-то ещё?

Хоук моргнул, не ожидая, что Фенрис задаст такой вопрос — что он вообще о таком думает и что его голос будет звучат так... надтреснуто.

Да с чего Фенрис вообще это взял?

Хоук моргнул и вспомнил, как вёл себя Андерс, как вёл себя он сам, и, кажется, почти сложил два и два. Понятно, к какому выводу мог прийти эльф — но это всё ещё не объясняет, почему он так реагирует.

Не то чтобы у них с Фенрисом всё ещё что-то было — за три года эльф только в окно поместья не выходил, чтобы не обсуждать произошедшее. Хоук много раз пытался, снова и снова заводил этот разговор, но тщетно. Гаррет может не быть самым сметливым парнем в Тедасе, но слово «нет» он понимать умеет. Этому он ещё в Лотеринге научился — когда решил залезть пальцем в мамино варенье, которое она заготавливала на зиму, когда попробовал стащить у Данала в «Убежище Дейна» кусок ароматного орлесианского сыра (уж больно вкусно тот пах! И где только трактирщик его достал, пройдоха?) и когда та симпатичная церковная сестричка посреди процесса вдруг всё же решила вспомнить о своих обетах Создателю.

У него, в конце концов, тоже есть какая-никакая гордость. Должна быть какая-то равноценная плата за то, какое бессчётное число раз он обдумывал произошедшее между ними, разбирал в памяти каждое слово, каждое движение, каждое прикосновение; как переходил от болезненного «что же я сделал не так?» к раздраженно-саркастичному «ну, может, я просто ебстись хорошо не умею»; и за то, как в первый год он вообще не мог ни на кого в этом плане смотреть, кроме Фенриса.

На второй — понемногу начал; на третий — почти отпустил окончательно и решил жить своей жизнью дальше. Стоило ему только, с большим трудом и не без внутренних терзаний, решить отпустить всё и оглядеться по сторонам, как Фенрис вдруг предлагает поговорить.

Не для того Гаррет каким-то чудом дожил до тридцати с лишним (что при его образе жизни действительно чудо), чтобы годами ждать доброго слова от эльфа, который его даже не хочет.

Они добрались до имения Хоуков в неловком молчании. Из Гаррета уже окончательно выветрился весь алкоголь (вкупе с приподнятым настроением), выражение лица Фенриса было грустным и одновременно нечитаемым.

Малочисленные жители имения уже сделали всю ежедневную работу и отправились спать; Хоука поприветствовал лишь радостный мабари, которого тот рассеянно почесал за ушами.

Хоук жестом пригласил Фенриса присесть у камина и сам устало опустился в кресло у огня.

— Так что ты хотел мне сказать?

Фенрис помолчал, глядя на пляшущие в камине языки пламени, и тихо начал:

— Мы... никогда не обсуждали то, что между нами произошло тогда, — эльф сцепил руки и сглотнул, выдавая свою нервозность. — Той ночью, когда мы... когда я... ушел.

— Не то чтобы я не пытался, — в ответ хмыкнул Гаррет, но без особой злости. Он вдруг почувствовал, как сильно тяготит его эта недосказанность — как она на самом деле тяготила его всё это время, липкой пиявкой подспудно примешиваясь к каждой проблеме (Хоук готов призвать Андрасте в прямые свидетели — а их было ох как много), как не давала нормально жить и понемногу отравляла каждый день.

Сейчас Хоук не чувствовал ни надежды и предвкушения, ни боли, ни отчаяния — он просто был рад, что сейчас всё разрешится, и неважно, с каким исходом.  
Ради этого стоило даже сбрить бороду.

Фенрис чуть дернулся, словно от легкого удара, и кивнул.

— Ты прав, — эльф вздохнул и опустил голову, словно признавая поражение. Хоук почувствовал, как опять сжалось сердце, и признал своё — он уже не сможет оставаться равнодушным к страданиям Фенриса, даже если очень сильно захочет.

Учитывая то, что грустил Фенрис буквально шесть из семи дней в неделю, жизнь Хоуку предстояла тяжелая.

— Я трус, и я не знаю, что значит жить. Не «жить правильно», «жить хорошо», «жить по воле Создателя» — просто... жить. Произошедшее между нами перевернуло всё с ног на голову — ко мне вернулись воспоминания, хлынули в голову разом — потоком, к которому я был не готов, которого не хотел. Это произошло, когда я сам был... уязвим, — слово далось Фенрису тяжело. Он словно споткнулся на нем, проглотив ком в горле, — когда решил подпустить себя к кому-то другому. Я всего лишь хотел быть хоть немного счастливым.

Повисла тишина, весомая и осязаемая, но отчего-то не вызывающая неловкости.

— Говорят, если притвориться достаточно хорошо, маска может прирасти к лицу. Почему бы и не маска счастья, верно?

Гаррет не знал, что ответить на это. Откуда бы?

— Прости меня, Хоук.

Гаррет только покачал головой и на мгновение прикрыл веки. Спустя долгую, мучительную минуту он медленно открыл их и внимательно посмотрел Фенрису в глаза — совсем как в тот вечер три года назад, когда эльф пришел в его имение извиняться за незаслуженную грубость.

Они сами не заметили, как поднялись наверх.

Для Фенриса время словно повернулось вспять: всё повторилось, словно не было нескольких лет переживаний, самоуничижения и плохо скрываемой ревности. Как будто он не проводил ночи в своём огромном и пустом поместье, лаская и одновременно ненавидя себя, когда глубоко вводил в себя пальцы и разводил их внутри, представляя, что это делает Хоук, цепляясь за ускользающее старое воспоминание и почти наслаждаясь болезненным, тугим натяжением, дискомфортом на грани между наказанием и эйфорией; когда проводил рукой по члену, задевая пальцем головку, быстро и лихорадочно, небрежно, почти зло — когда всхлипывал и закусывал губу, не давая сорваться хриплым стонам; словно его кто-то мог услышать в безлюдном холодном имении, в котором не было жизни; он так и не привнёс в него ни грамма тепла и уюта за все эти годы, потому что как мог он — в самом Фенрисе тоже не было жизни.

Когда он кончал, то чувствовал себя опустошённым и в какой-то мере нечистым; он смотрел на вязкую сперму на ладони и хотел горько смеяться от осознания собственной трусости, потому что он мог выйти из дома, перейти площадь, постучаться и получить своё, реальное, настоящее — сильные крепкие руки на внутренней стороне бедер, белые волосы, зажатые в кулаке, сорванный крик удовольствия и лицо в подушке, фиолетово-багровые укусы на смуглой шее и зализанные душевные раны.

Хоук понял бы; Хоук бы его принял.

Фенрис думал об этом каждый раз, когда чувствовал себя опустошённым и беспомощным;

но так никуда и не шёл.

Теперь всё было по-другому; у Фенриса кружилась голова, когда он снова оказался в спальне Гаррета, когда его опрокинули на кровать, мягкую и такую знакомую, когда губы Хоука, столько лет ждавшие от него заветных слов, грубо заставили его замолчать, когда он наконец захотел сказать так много.

Фенрис хотел запомнить каждое мгновение, но почти пьянел от близости — от запаха кожи, который не смог забыть, узнав лишь раз, который ощущал каждый раз, когда доводил себя до разрядки. Он хотел чувствовать на себе тяжесть тела Гаррета, хотел чувствовать его в себе — он жаждал этого целых три года и наконец получал это.

Теперь он никуда его не отпустит.

Когда Хоук наконец оторвался от его губ и потянулся рукой куда-то в сторону, Фенрис, слегка раздосадованный остановкой, чуть приподнялся на локтях и невольно обратил внимание — флакон с маслом, который Гаррет достал из прикроватной тумбочки, был полон лишь на треть.

Эльф замер и вдруг ощутил в груди резкий, болезненный укол ревности, тут же сменившийся тихим сожалением; ему некого винить, кроме себя — он сам виноват, что Хоук всё это время был один, и не ему винить Гаррета за то, что иногда ему требовалась... компания.

— Что-то не так? — тихо спросил Хоук, уже успевший аккуратно снять с флакона пробку.  
Фенрис лишь молча покачал головой и снова поцеловал его, крепко и как-то безгранично отчаянно, опрокинул на себя, пытаясь прогнать прочь горькие мысли.

Хоук, казалось, уже почти задремал, держа Фенриса в объятиях, когда тот наконец решился озвучить вопрос. В отличие от Гаррета, эльфу совершенно не спалось — он лежал, утомленный, насытившийся, и всё было бы прекрасно, если бы он не был Фенрисом, который в очередной раз корил себя за то, что делает вещи куда более сложными, чем они есть на самом деле; что поделать, такой уж он.

И всё же Фенрис не тот, что был три года назад — теперь он хочет изменить свою жизнь и хочет знать, чтобы не терзаться этим дальше.

И что с того, что Хоук, возможно, использовал это масло с кем-то другим, для... тех же целей? Три года — большой срок. Возможно, это было всего пару раз и ничего для него не значило. Это было несерьезно. Как в «Розу» сходить. Хоук не обязан был всё это время... вообще ни с кем. Как сам Фенрис.

Может быть, и не стоит вообще заводить об этом речь.

Фенрис, помедлив, всё же решился озвучить вопрос.

— Хоук... та бутылка, — эльф замялся и попытался, чтобы его голос прозвучал естественно, но он всё равно получился слишком тихим, — почему в ней было меньше половины?

Уже начавший засыпать Хоук протянул невнятное «хммм?» и непонимающе нахмурил внушительные брови, уже расслабленный и изнежившийся, как довольная собака. Заторможенно моргнув пару раз, наконец он просветлел лицом и ответил:

— А, да мне как-то петли надо было смазать. Дверь в спальню ужасно скрипела, а просить Бодана — или, Создатель упаси, Сэндала — не хотелось. Ну и смазал этим.

Неразборчиво пробормотав «Спи», Гаррет ещё ближе притянул к себе Фенриса и, кажется, мгновенно отключился.

Фенрис ещё какое-то время лежал в объятиях Хоука, чувствуя себя полным, но совершенно счастливым идиотом.

Что до бороды — а и Создатель с ней.


End file.
